


Read at 3:00 A.M.

by For_the_moment



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, It's 3 A.M., Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Lovesickness, M/M, Text Love Confessions, Yes that Summary is one sentence thank you very much!, becoming boyfriends, morning breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_moment/pseuds/For_the_moment
Summary: You ever get that gut twisting text at three am from your crush who is also your best friend and it says “I need help” and you freak out because - holy shit who’s trying to kill them?! - but then they tell you they want to ask this person out and you die a little inside because you pretty much are in love with them at this point and then they ask if they can practice on you and you agree because you’re an idiot who wants to feel love but realize you aren’t ever getting this wonderful, beautiful person on the other end of the line?





	1. Text

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Obedient Servant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272820) by [casstayinmyass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass). 



> It's three am now and I'm debating on actually posting this. I don't know, I actually don't find it all that good, its just, blah and generic and based on an Hamburr fic I read. 
> 
> If this actually gets posted I might leave a link so ya'll can read it and see how similar it is. Blah.

Mark was in his bed fast asleep in his apartment. He’d had a busy day of recording and he was happy to get those precious winks of sleep.

His phone buzzed and his eyes cracked open. The first thing he saw when he looked at his bright phone, after he winced and scrunched up his face, was that it was nearly three am. The next thing he noticed was the little notification telling him someone had sent him a text… scratch that, Jack (Sean) McLoughlin his long time best friend and maybe-crush (it wasn’t a maybe) that lived a floor above him had sent him said text at three in the am.

Mark knew his friend didn’t have a normal sleep schedule, sometimes hearing him from his own apartment at one. But what he also knew was that Jack knew Mark liked to sleep, and it was very rare that something had him up texting Mark, unless it was an emergency.

So when Mark saw the message simply read, _I need help_ , his gut twisted and he freaked out a little.

He was honestly ready to jump out of his bed, grab a bat and run up to Jack’s apartment without shoes or even his glasses and start swinging because holy hell who was trying to kill him?!

**Do you need me to come up there?** Mark sent a text back, but it was far less coherent than that and he just hoped that Jack could decipher what he meant.

The text came back relatively quickly and it had Mark relieved and breathing normally again.

_Okay Mark holy fucking shit!_ Was the reply.

Mark scoffed at the message, rolling his eyes. Well he didn’t seem to be in immediate danger.

He began to type a message that pretty much said to _go back to sleep_. When Mark’s phone dinged again, before he could finish typing, he ended up getting startled and dropped it on his face. He let out a soft grunt of annoyance before picking it up from his face and reading the message.

_Okay listen so I kind of like this… person_.

Mark was still scowling at his phone. He deleted the message he was about to send and typed up another one.

**That’s great Jack. What do you want me to do about it?**

Mark bit his lip as he sent the message. He growled in frustration covering his eyes with his arm. He felt anxious all over again. His gut twisting at the thought of his upstairs neighbor and best friend—and pretty much the person he was in love with at this point!—wanting to be with someone else. But he’d still had to be happy for him, even if that happiness wasn’t with Mark himself.

_Yeah and I want to ask them out so we can go on dates, like to the movies or shit, or just stay at home with takeout and maybe kiss… definitely kiss. And cuddle and call each other love and babe and sweet heart. I just am a complete mess when I think about them because they are absolutely amazing in every way shape and form and dude I seriously think I’m in love with them help me I don’t know if they like me back!_

Mark could practically hear the whine in Jack’s voice as if he was saying it all out loud. But that made what he was reading worse. God did Mark’s stomach hurt.

He quickly typed up the message: **who wouldn’t like you back Jack?**

Then thought better of it and deleted it to type simply: **I repeat what do you want me to do about it?** And sent that out.

_Alright alright alright, well like I’m good friends with this person and I don’t want to ruin that because I think I would literally die if they ended up hating me. So what should I do?_

When Mark read the ‘friends’ thing he stopped reading for a moment to go through the list of all their mutual friends. Felix, Ken, Bob Wade… why was he thinking guys? No Jack was obviously not talking about that. Mark then thought about all the girls that had given him even a slightly suggestive look when he was around. Mark felt sick doing it but then concluded on that one chick, he believed her name was Signe? Mark shook his head and read the rest of the message.

Mark glanced at his clock. **Well since its three fifteen in the fucking morning! I personally would go back to sleep.**

The last thing Mark wanted to be doing right now, or ever, was help Jack score a date with someone that wasn’t him. So yeah, maybe he was a bit bitter.

_Maaaarrrky! I’m being serious, I have literally been getting no sleep because I’ve been freaking out about this._

**OH my GoD then tell her!**

Mark just wanted to throw his phone against the wall so it would shatter and he would have to have this conversation anymore.

_No wait I… I need to practice first!_

**Jack good god, I’m tired!**

_Pleeeease? Like real quick. I’ll be brief!_

**Fine!**

_Okay okay, omg thank you!_

**Whatever**

There was a long pause before he got a reply back. While he waited Mark considered joining the BDSM community because he was a fucking masochist.

He let out an 'ugh' sound as he let his phone flop onto the mattress and waited. Idiot. It felt like eternity before his phone buzzed again. So much for being brief, Mark thought. He was slow to pick it up and slide his thumb across the screen.

He’d just skim the message; he wouldn’t actually read it to save himself the toll of reading the love confession of his crush that was meant for someone else. He huffed and then opened his eyes to scan.

_Okay so um… I guess I should start by telling you you’re gorgeous. I mean of course you already know that, but I’d thought I’d let you know. You’re gorgeous! But I also mean that by your personality. What I mean is I think you’re amazing, wonderful and all around a great person and I don’t want to think of my life without you in it so don’t hate me when I say I love you! I have for a while now, probably before I really realized it and I’ve known for a while and I’ve been freaking out ever since because I don’t think I have a very realistic shot with you! But I want to try. I do. If I could just get you on one date I know I could show you that I’d be the perfect one to show your parents, to shower you with love and affection every day and night, and maybe marry one day. I know that’s like a lot, and holy fuck I just realized how that sounded I’m sorry, but it’s true. Like, I want to be with you for the rest of my goddamn life, even if it’s just as your friend but I really want to be with you, like as a boyfriend, or husband or anything you want me to be, because I love you. I have for a long time and I don’t want to waste another second fearing that you’ll reject me. I love you and I don’t think I’m going to stop anytime soon. I’m sorry if I’m freaking you out with all of this at once and kind of suddenly. I get that this is a lot and I’ll let you have some time to think about this but I thought you deserved to know that I love you and want you to know that I never want to hurt you or break your heart. I love you too much!_

_So uh, how about dinner?_

As Mark’s eyes went through the vast lettering of the massive confession, he maybe, sorta, kinda got swept up in it. Don’t judge him, it’s his crush talking to him here. With nearly each letter Mark felt a heart shape bruise forming on his ribs and his belly become light with butterflies that dropped when their wings turned to lead only to start their metamorphosis again.

He was giggling giddy when he got to the second message. He was tossing and turning with delight in his bed forgetting for a moment that this was not meant for him. His thoughts sung the word ‘yes’ over and over again.

But his emotional high like any other high, came crashing down and left him lower than when he started.

That heart shape on his ribs began to hurt and those butterflies got stuck in their metal cocoons.

He now laid still, flat on his back staring blankly up at the ceiling. He hadn’t realized tears were leaking from the corner of his eyes until he felt his ears become wet. After a moment of lying stiffly and silent tears, a sob racked his body. Just a single sob. He managed to hold the rest back by biting his lip. He put a hand over his eyes and just waited for the pain in his chest to go away.

He looked to his phone again. He didn’t have to reply. If Jack asked, he could always say he fell asleep waiting for his stupidly long (beautiful) confession.

**That was… great Jack. Now go wake her up and tell her all that at three fucking thirty in the morning.**

He tossed his phone hopelessly over the side of the bed and rolled over away from it. He clutched his sheets and a pillow to his chest and began to cry into them.

He heard his phone buzz again after a really long time. He assumed that meant he either didn’t hear it buzz the first few times while he cried or Jack had texted Signe and was now texting him to tell him of his success.

After a moment of debate Mark rolled back over and picked up the phone. He quickly wiped his tears away, ready to send back an encouraging message.

_I just did._

Mark paused for a moment. **That’s great Jack, glad you grew a pair** — he deleted that last bit.— **I’m sure you’ll make a great pair.**

There was a short silence and then Jack replied. _No Mark I mean… goddamn it. Fuck_.

Mark immediately realized his mistake. **Oh Jack I’m sorry!**

He sent another message shortly after that one. **I have some ice cream in my freezer if you want to come down and eat your emotions.**

Mark felt stupid after that. Of course he’d place himself in a situation where he might become a rebound. (Fuck, that was even an unattainable dream).

_You really are dense aren’t you?_

There was a moment’s pause before the message registered in Mark’s sleep deprived mind. “Wait… what?!” Mark said out loud without realizing it. He stared a little harder at this bright screen in his dark bedroom.

It was with an almost audible click that everything snapped into place.

Mark was dead. He had to be. He’d had another heart attack and fucking died. This was either heaven or hell and he wasn’t sure which he wanted it to be at this point.

He stared blankly at his phone, not knowing how to respond to that.

_Mark for god sakes._

After that message a little _< 3_ came through.

_That was meant for you, Mark._

_All of it._

Mark continued to stare blankly at his phone. Seriously? How the flying fucker fuck was he supposed to respond to that?!

He honestly felt like a undead corpse and he had no idea how to work his body. His low functioning, sleep deprived brain was slowing his body down. Had he stopped breathing? He was pretty sure his lungs no longer worked. He wasn’t even looking at his phone anymore, he was just imagining Jack’s adorable face scrunched and hidden in his hands with frustration at Mark’s denseness.

At the same time though, Jack was right in his confession, it was a fucking lot to take in all at once. But fuck was it the most Mark’s ever wanted to take in his life. He was smiling stupidly to the point where he may have sprain a cheek muscle when his phone buzzed again.

_OH god you’re not answering. Shit!_

_Okay okay, calm down Jackaboy. You’re probably asleep, or something right Marky? That or you need time and I’m okay with that,_ _take as long as you need!_

_But could you tell me now if we’re still at least friends so I know if I have to jump out of a window or not?_

_I’m joking, I wouldn’t actually do that but still. Friend?_

The texts came in rapid succession and some would have pissed off a third grade English teacher. Mark quickly typed up the only thing he could think of.

**Jack.**

_Yeah Mark?_

**Did you mean all that? Every word?**

_…Yeh._

Yeh. YEH? That was his answer after all that? Mark began to crack up as fresh tears rolled wet strips down his cheeks. This had to be a dream. A freaking dream come true, but a dream none the less. If that was true, then Jack would just simply appear in his bed and he’d kiss the living shit out of him by now. And yes of course there were more intimate thoughts most times, but SHHHH, Mark wanted to take this relationship slow so it could be as beautiful as Jack had described it to be.

He was clutching his phone hard against his chest. Giggling, because he would fully admit he was a giggly bitch by nature but this was a new extent of giddiness.

He tried to catch his breath, begging for the lungs to get oxygen to his brain so he could send back the least awkward and moronic text reply that his woozy brain could come up with.

Once again, he could only send the first thing that came to mind.

**Sean.**

_Fuck._

Mark barely had time to look away from his phone before that text came in and it nearly sent him into another set of giggles but no, he had to be serious and reveal his crush to Jack, before he jumped out a window (lol jk jk.)

Sort of giggling he sent out his best sassy message.

**Shut up and listen you dork.**

**I like you too.**

**But like, it’s not a like it’s a love too. For a long time now. And I swear you almost killed me because I** **thought that whole spiel was for someone else. I love you too. Sorry I was an idiot a few minutes ago. I’d love to go to dinner with you.**

He sent out that message and his phone was once again placed onto his chest so that he could feel the buzz right by his heart.

_Ahh?!_

_That’s fucking wonderful and holy heck Mark, I fucking love you. And sorry about freaking you out! I swear_ _I didn’t mean to; can I make it up to you?_

Mark smirked at his phone.

**Well I mean, you could come down here and cuddle me.**

_I’ll be down in five minutes._

Holy shit.

His heart was in his throat! He felt like he was going to wet himself and barf at the same time. Was this fucking real? Was this really happening? Holy shit holy shit holy shit!

He was breathing really heavy and he couldn’t remember a time when he’s felt this excited for Jack to come down to his apartment. He was swooning in his bed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was very indecisive as if it didn’t know if it should be loud to get his attention or soft as to not wake the neighbors.

Mark hadn’t realized he could teleport until he was in front of his door with his hand on the knob. He never thought he wouldn’t register every action he took. But here he was, unconsciously turning that knob.

The door was open and he was looking at a half dressed, tousled green haired Irishman with the biggest yet nervous smile on his face.

“You, uh… weren’t joking right?” Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

Mark barely registered the words as he stared shamelessly at the amazingly sexy Irishman before him. He didn’t think he could ever joke about snuggling this over size green teddy bear.

Mark felt his mouth elongate into a smile pulling so hard on his lips and squishing his cheeks to the point where it was painful. He shook his head and grabbed Jack’s wrist, entangling their fingers, to pull him into the apartment.

There was a moment after the door slammed shut where Mark pulled Jack close to the point where their lips almost touched. But a hesitant second had them staring into each other’s eyes, questioning the next move to either pull away or push closer.

Jack smiled sweetly; his blue eyes scrunching to the point where they were almost closed. Mark moved again, he had to, he’d been waiting so long, and tonight he’d thought he’d lost him. The kiss was just a short press of the lips. But the emotion that was in the kiss was deep and affectionately desperate.

Mark pulled away to see Jack with closed eyes, a soft expression that was just so peaceful and happy that Mark really didn’t want to disturb it. Gently Mark pulled on Jack’s hand and, blindly, Jack followed Mark to his bedroom.

The two tumbled into bed, a mix of giggles and wet kisses on eyelids.

Mark threw his leg over Jack’s hips making sure any hip movement had to be felt. Jack was desperately trying to tangle his legs up with Mark’s other leg. Mark had his arms around Jack’s neck and Jack had one wrapped under Mark’s arm and Jack’s hand rested on his shoulder. The other above Mark’s head, curled around on a pillow and Jack laying his head on it.

Mark pushed his head into Jack’s neck and started kissing it. Contact was needed!

Jack giggled which turned into muffled moans as Mark began to bite and suck, “Mark! Mark whoa slow down! At least let me take you out to dinner first!”

Mark shook his head as he detached his lips from Jack’s neck, nuzzling into it again. “God, but I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Mark felt the heat shift down Jack’s neck and knew that above him was a very Christmassy looking Irishman.

“Same but still, I already have everything planned out! I know a nice restaurant. I can woo you at the table, be all gentlemanly. I was thinking like Saturday maybe eight? Then maybe as a second date, movies? We could go out or do Netflix and Chill.”

Mark made a low rumbling noise in agreement, “You know how to treat a guy.”

“Shuddup loser, I’ve wanted to take you out for-fucking-ever, don’t ruin it.” Jack threatened, “I’ll go right back up to my apartment and you won’t see me until I come to pick you up at eight if you can’t behave.”

Mark hugged Jack closer, whining, “No-o-o-o!~ Don’t leave me, I won’t let you!” He cuddled closer, holding tight.

Jack laughed, it was the sound Mark had found was the key to his heart. And unlocking poured out a rush of emotion that filled his chest like a dam bursting and flooding his entire torso.

“Mark come on! Let me breathe!” Breathlessly Jack chuckled.

Mark’s grip loosened, “Just don’t go.” Mark’s voice was soft and tiny; he was getting sleepy but he didn’t want to miss any time with Jack. He wasn’t lying when he said he wanted to take it slow. But god did Jack just make him lose focus on that!

“Behave?” Jack said pulling Mark closer and running his fingers gently through Mark’s mane of hair.

Mark nodded into Jack’s chest, sighing happily, his eyes closed in bliss.

Jack nuzzled Mark’s hair taking in it’s scent. Jack let his eyes drift closed too, finally able to have peace.

After a few moments of silence and Jack being on the verge of sleep, Mark murmured into his collarbone. “You know that long-ass confession you had?”

Jack blushed, “Glad you didn’t get scared away by that.”

Mark shook his head as vigorously as he could into Jack’s chest. “Jack, when I thought it wasn’t for me, I was wrecked. It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever read. It made me so happy to think you felt that way.”

“Oh Mark,” Jack kissed the top of his friend’s head. “I’ve only ever felt that way about you.”

Jack felt something distinctly wet seeping through his tank top. “Mark?”

“Sean, I love you so much.” The statement was mixed with happy tears as Mark felt he couldn’t get close enough to this wonderful beautiful person laying next to him. This man was a gift and a miracle and Mark needed him because he still feared this was all a delightful dream.

Jack’s breath stuttered in his chest at the heartfelt confession and use of his real name. He squeezed Mark for a moment, “I love you too, Mark.”

Simultaneously Mark lifted his head and Jack looked down, their lips brushing. Pushing just a tad further had their lips embracing again.

As they pulled away Mark sighed, smiling happily, eyes closed, sleep pulling him further into oblivion. “You’ll be here when I wake up?” He asked softly, sleepily.

Jack smiled, looking down slightly at the man in his arms, nuzzling into him. “Of course.”


	2. Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's still there, it wasn't a dream. Too bad morning breath is a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-ho-ho, look it's morning, goodnight!

Mark woke up wrapped in warmth. He felt his covers down around his waist, but arms encircling him. He was obviously facing away from the source of heat. He at first thought this was just a dream. However, as he blinked his eyes open the sensation didn’t go away, it got stronger. He suddenly jumped, pulling out of the embrace and sitting up, forgetting who was in bed with him.

The movement jostled Jack awake and had him sitting up on his elbow looking widely up at Mark who had a hand tangled in his messy mane of hair staring back at him.

Mark’s mind was screaming at him. Those blue eyes innocently looking up at him from his bed, silently asking if he should leave.

Mark became dizzy. Dream! His mind screamed. Dream, dream, dream, it wasn’t all a dream! Jack was there when he’d woken up in the morning.

Sighing Mark laid back down, breathing out the breath he’d been holding and leaned closer to Jack to give him a morning kiss. But to his horror he watched Jack’s nose scrunch up and pull away slightly.

Mark held back a gasp as he quickly covered his mouth and leaped up out of bed. He nearly fell as he pushed his legs up and ran over the mattress to get to the bathroom, red in the face.

He heard Jack chuckling behind him, and this made Mark feel relief as he made his way into his bathroom and picked up his toothbrush.

A few moments later, a muzzled up Jack came in too. Mark suddenly began digging around his cabinets and pulled out his spare toothbrush.

Jack took it, nodding his head in thanks and stole some of Mark’s toothpaste.

It hit both of them how domestic it felt, to wake up and brush their teeth together.

Mark was drying his face with a towel when Jack spoke after spitting out toothpaste foam. “Did I give ya a scare this morning?” His head was still looking at the sink, but he was looking at Mark from the corner of his eye with a smirk.

“Shut up!” Mark blushed, remembering his reaction.

Jack chuckled and rinsed, “You certainly spooked me with that rank morning breath.”

Mark was mortified at the statement and sputtered profanities, excuses and an extensive number of ‘shut up’s.

Jack laughed at Mark’s expense good naturedly, quickly taking him into his arms, hugging him, kissing his head.

Mark grumbled in faux annoyance, putting his arms around Jack’s waist and burying his head into his Jack’s shoulder.

Jack chuckled again and squeezed him. He then put a finger under Mark’s chin and raised his head so that he could look him in the eye, “But now that we’ve brushed our teeth, how about that morning kiss?”

Mark grinned and the two men shared a few moments of their lips in contact, brushing sweetly together, smelling the mint on each other’s breath.

The two pulled away with dreamy smiles, still in an embrace. This time it was Mark who started chuckling, feeling so giddy to be experiencing this at the moment. Jack joined him, his shoulders bouncing slightly.

They snapped out of their daze at the sound of gurgling. They looked down and Jack put a hand on his stomach, blushing sheepishly. He looked up and smiled, silently asking for what his stomach was already loudly suggesting.

Mark nodded, taking his hand and lead Jack out of the bathroom. He stutter-stepped a moment as he remembered he hadn’t been grocery shopping in a while and all he had to really eat was left over pizza in his fridge. Okay, was that more embarrassing or sad? No, pretty sure it was equally both.

He looked down shyly and muttered something Jack couldn’t quite hear.

“What?” Jack asked.

Mark looked up at him, a pink dusting his cheeks, “All I have is cold pizza.”

Jack burst into laughter and squeezed Mark’s hand reassuringly. “I’ve had cold pizza with you before Mark, I’m always happy to steal some.”

Mark giggled, and continued to lead Jack out to the kitchen and take out the pizza box for them to begin to chow down on the contents.

Mark couldn’t help his eyes wondering to his friend across from him at his small kitchen table. He began to stare, feeling his heart ready to pop in his chest. Jack just looked so cute with that contented smile on his face as he took large bites of cold day-old pizza. Around his lips was even slightly red from him licking sauce off.

Mark finished off his two pieces and just continued to stare at Jack across from him, setting his chin in his open palm.

Jack took a few more large mouth-fulls before he noticed the gaze. He turned to look at Mark tilting his head adorably with full cheeks. He quickly swallowed so he could ask why Mark was staring.

Mark chuckled faintly and felt his cheeks heat at Jack catching him in the act.

“I have sauce on my face don’t I?” Jack quickly puts down the half-finished pizza and quickly grabbed a napkin and began furiously wiping at his lips.

Mark’s chuckle grew as he stood up and took the few steps to get to Jack’s side.

Jack lowered the napkin and looked up to Mark, about to ask something, when Mark decided to lean down and kiss him.

It was short and caught Jack off guard so when Mark pulled away with a small smile, Jack just had to burst into laughter. Mark quickly followed after.

“Do I taste good Marky?” Jack said between giggles.

Mark licked his lips, tasting only a hint of the sauce. For all he knew it was from his own slices of pizza, but he’d like to think it was from Jack’s lips. “So good, mind if I have another taste?”

Jack laughed again as Mark kissed the corner of his mouth and continued to kiss Jack’s face until the green haired man moved his lips to connect them to Mark’s.

The two were still laughing as Mark sat back down in his seat. After Jack was satisfied and Mark got a bit more staring in, the two moved to the couch.

They sat down and made sure whatever space that could be between them wasn’t.

Mark nuzzled Jack’s neck and Jack put his nose to Mark’s hair. Though they’d brushed their teeth neither had gotten a shower, so Jack could smell Mark’s sweat and musk, a smell that made up what could only be described as pure Mark. Jack made a happy little sound, squeezing Mark’s shoulders.

Mark looked up to the cutie above him, kissing his jaw and rubbed his nose over Jack’s stubble.

Eventually though the two pulled away and decided to speak.

“Jack.”

“Mark.”

The two blinked and laughed and each gestured for the other to start.

Finally, Jack spoke up, “Okay okay, um… listen. I know what happened last night. But um…” The long silence that fell over them and Jack’s awkward fidgety movements caused Mark to go into a mental panic.

“Do you regret it?” Mark said too quickly.

Jack looked taken aback and blinked in confusion, “N-no, no! Do you?”

Mark shook his head.

Jack relaxed again and smiled, “I mean well… kinda. And before you freak!” He said quickly taking Mark’s hands in his to keep Mark from spiraling into a panic. “What I mean by that is I wish I had done that little confession in person. Confessing your love for somebody over text seems… Fake? Unromantic? Impermanent, that’s the word. I just… I think you deserve more than a long winded text about my affections okay?”

Mark felt himself smiling, “So you’re going to confess again?”

Jack shrugged, his smile growing bigger, “Well, I don’t think I’d say anything more that wasn’t in that text but there is something I’d like to ask you.”

Mark leaned in expectantly.

Jack took a deep breath and felt his heart contract. He shouldn’t be this nervous, like seriously. “Mark, even though I haven’t taken you out on a single date, everything I said in that text was true. So what I’m asking you now is… will you agree to be my boyfriend?”

Mark blinked, pausing for a moment, then laughing. “What? Of course you doof, I’ll be your boyfriend!”

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as Mark crashed into him in a bruising hug. Jack found himself smelling Mark’s hair again and he couldn’t help the words, “You smell really good,” Leave his lips in a breathy sigh.

Mark laughed again, loudly, “I haven’t even showered yet ya weirdo!”

Jack laughed with him, “Yeah, uh, maybe you should do that!”

Mark playfully pushed Jack away, “Shut up you ass!”

Jack continued to laugh and pull him back in so that he could kiss Mark’s hair. He hummed contently as Mark relaxed into his arms.

The two held each other for a little bit and cherished each other’s presence.

Jack glanced over Mark’s shoulder and saw the time on Mark’s clock. He sighed and pulled away slightly.

Mark let out a slight noise and looked up at his _boyfriend_. It felt wonderful to think that. “What is it?”

Jack smiled softly at Mark, “It’s time for me to go, we got shit to do today. Don’t worry, we have that date Saturday.”

Mark pouted and squeezed Jack’s hands, “But Saturday is so far away!”

Jack chuckled standing, “I know, but that doesn’t mean we can’t see each other this week, we can even do some collabs!”

Mark reluctantly nodded and walked Jack to the door.

Jack smiled and kissed Mark’s forehead, “Thanks for the pizza, love. See you soon!” He went out the door and headed to the elevator that would take him back up to his floor.

Mark had a stupidly happy smile plastered on his face and he tried not to be that cliché lovesick person who slowly closes the door and their back slides down it until they’re on the floor hugging their knees and giggling.

Still, Mark picked himself up off the floor and headed to his room. He had to start looking for an outfit for the date now or else he would never have enough time to prepare himself properly. Oh this was going to be a long week. But it was worth it to see Jack’s smiling face at his door again, ready to take him out on their first date as boyfriends.

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date Saturday night was generic! I have no plans on making a sequel!


End file.
